Wicked Red English
by Nellie.Gleek
Summary: Kurt's life changed in one night. What should he do now that he's just thirsty for one thing. Follow Kurt's journey through to take control of himself. And what happens on the road to self-control
1. Chapter 1

I do not own glee or its characters. Ryan Murphy owns them not me. if I did it would not be amazing

A:N Hello My name is Nellie. I'm your author of this Fanfiction. This is my first fanfiction. But I read lot of fanfictions. If you like Romance, tragedy and Vampires and Klaine then this is a fanfiction for YOU. This is the english version. Well i am not going to talk now. Here i present

**_Wicked_**

**_Red_**

By

Prologue: A pair of blood red eyes

Kurt opened his eyes. He took the mobile which remained in his pants that were thrown on the floor. It was very late.

- I must go now Kurt whispered in his boyfriend's ear

- Mmm replied Blaine back and fell back asleep

Kurt put his clothes on and went. It was Friday. On Friday when their bio dates used to be. It was late and Burt wanted his son home. Kurt went on the dark streets. The time was 1:00 at night. No one was out. Just him. A desolate roasted car drove past. Kurt couldn't wait to come home. And to crawl under the soft blankets. Lay his head down on his pillow. Kurt stopped at a shopping window and mirrored himself. Straightened hair. When he saw a pair of red eyes in the night. There was someone behind him. Kurt turned quickly. No one was there. Kurt thought it was his lack of sleep. He continued to walk on the dark streets. It was incredibly cold to be Lima. Kurt wanted his dad pick him up. But then his father could note that he and Blaine not only gone to the movies. Kurt could delight himself that it was only one quarter left until he got to 415 Whitman Avenue Lima, Ohio 45802nd And then he felt it again. He felt someone staring at him. Kurt turned and saw a pair of blood-red glowing eyes. His first feeling was fear. Before he knew it, he had flown into the wall. Kurt felt his spine snapped to. It was terribly painful. He could not keep the tears inside. He tried. He tried to get up but did not come up on his legs. He shuffled his way.

- HELP ME he shouted

He tried to move his feet but nothing happened. He picked up the phone to call Blaine but panicked when he felt the blood running down to the ground. Kurt felt his forehead and got blood all over his hand. Then he saw it again. He saw the blood-red eyes. And they came closer. Kurt began to cry and scream hysterically. His eyes were just beside him. There were a couple of seconds before the cold hands grabbed him. And brought a pair of lips to Kurt's pale slender neck. And bit him. Kurt screamed. After a few minutes he felt his heart slowed down. And it all disappeared. Kurt knew this was the end. This was the moment he would die. A tear ran down his cheek. How would Blaine react when he got to know that Kurt was dead ? . And who would keep his dad company?

A / N Cliffhanger ... Exciting next part comes soon. and then it will probably be longer.


	2. Chapter 2 Blaine

Chapter 1 Blaine

I do not own Glee Ryan murphy does

**_A: N Hello again. Time for another chapter of Wicked Red. This chapter has a lot of angst. If you need extra power. Listen to It Will Rain by Bruno Mars. I will not talk more. Now you can start reading_**

Blaine wakes up with a start. His phone rings. He picks up the phone and sighs.

- Blaine here he answers

It takes a while before someone answers

- Yes Burt here your boyfriend's dad

Blaine jerk

- Oh Mr. Hummel Blaine responds quickly

- Yes Kurt is not at home says Burt

It feels like the whole world falls

- W. .. W. .. What is the only Blaine could answer

Blaine feels dizzy and nauseous. Kurt did not come home. He could have been kidnapped. Or something worse.

- Blaine are you still there? asked Burt

Blaine responds quickly

- Yes .. i just got so shocked

- So he's not there? asked Burt

Blaine wiped the tear that ran down his cheek

He had lost Kurt. It was like when he lost his teddy bear in the playground when he was 4. But this is a human not a teddy bear of fabric and buttons. Blaine felt the pain in his stomach and just threw up on the floor. He was sitting there naked and alone. With his vomit on the floor. His whole life had just gotten into a thousand pieces. Blaine just wanted to die and disappear. Never come back. Leave all the pain behind.

- Blaine Blaine are you still there? he heard from the phone

Blaine grabbed the phone. Dried his tears

- I am here said Blaine with a small voice

- Blaine what happened asked Burt

- I puked replied Blaine

It took a while before anyone Answered

It was Carole

- Blaine where are you? asked Carole

Blaine thought for a while

He looked among the papers that lay in the bed table. He found a brochure.

- 175 West Market Street Lima, Ohio said Blaine straight from a brochure

- Okay I'm soon there Blaine I'm probably arrived about a half hour Carole replied and hung up.

Blaine called Kurt's number he knew by heart

+ 1 172 111 21

He thought that Kurt might have gone home to Mercedes and slept there. Or Rachel or Tina. Blaine called again and again. But always up to the answering machine.

**_Hello It's Kurt excuse me that I do not answer but I'm probably busy ... But leave a message after the beep ... beep_**

He rang up again and again.

- Damm it it he cursed

He threw the phone on the floor

Just then there was a knock on the door

- Come in cried Blaine

He did not want to go and open the door

The door opened and Carole came thorough

- Blaine how are you feeling, she asked

Carole was the mother he never had. Given that his parents threw him out on the street when he was fourteen. whe he told them he way gay. His father was furious. He stood and shouted at Blaine. He gave Blaine a slap. His mother, who otherwise was always on his side and protected him when his father came home drunk. She simply said "I am ashamed of you Blaine." Blaine had not been able to drop those words. Kurt released them for him. Kurt was Blaines Best Friend, Boyfriend., Lover

- Not so good said Blaine

- I feel like that also said Carole

There where a long silence between them until Carole said something.

- Just the thought that Kurt is gone ... I feel sick of the thought, she said

- Please change the subject I do not want to think about it said Blaine

He could not think about it.

- Sure I understand Blaine said Carole

They sat there and looked sadly into the wall.

- Blaine you should definitely take a shower said Carole

- Yes, I should but I should wash my vomit away C. .. said Blaine

He was interrupted by Carole

- Blaine calm I got it I'm actually a mom, I've fixed vomit previously said Carole

- Are you sure, because I can help you said Blaine

- Yes, I'm sure going now and shower said Carole

She started to clean up when Blaine walked into the shower

He took off all his clothes and went into the shower. The Rays brought with it all the dirt and all the bad feelings and flushed them down the drain. He loved how the water helped with everything. He remembered when he moved in here. He remembers when he moved from Westerville and moved one kilometer away from Kurt. He remembers when he gave Kurt a spare key to the apartment. He remembers Kurt's smile shined stronger then all the stars in the night sky. He remembers yesterday. Suddenly he sees something. He sees Kurt lying bloody in an alley. Broken spine. He is paler than ever.

- KURT shouted Blaine straight

**_A / N Exciting next chapter will perhaps perhaps perhaps perhaps perhaps come in tonight. Hope you like it. Please give a review._**


End file.
